The Destined Creation Follow the Trail of Ancients
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: The Ronin's find a girl who was created by the Ancients. And why is Ryo feeling attracted to her? The other 4 don't know what to think of her. Read to find out more. Please leave comments! Enjoy! Discontinued for now!
1. Prologue

Ronin Warriors

The Destined Creation; Follow the Trail of the Ancients

Prologue:

There's nine very special armors we all know about, ok not everyone would know about these except for the people who heard or found out about them or even if they saw those armors in the use they were created for. But there are now only five to still be in existence-Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Strata, and Hardrock.

We know the story about the armors being connected and that the five are connected as well, though it's usually the armors and the Jewel of Life's doing. But what if it wasn't just those two that linked them together and it was something more something the five Ronin Warriors never knew could truly and even ever be possible to exist?

Well, that's all about to change. It's time for Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento to know the third truth of their great power.


	2. Chapter 1 The Final Told Truth

Chapter 1 The Final Told Truth:

A year has gone by since the destruction of the evil Dynasty and Talpa.

Though it's been that long and no other evil appeared to try and take over the Earth nor try to take control over any of the five armors, the guys did still keep in shape in just in case anything were to happen 'cause any kind of evil could appear at any time day or night without you knowing.

It was somewhere past noon and the Ronin's were outside keeping shape.

Mia and Yuli watched on the steps, though they could've had something else better to do, like Yuli could spend some time with his family every once in awhile-his parents must miss him. But the guys seemed to not care, they got used to them being around so much.

Anyways, as the five were keeping shape a bright white light appeared in front of them.

They stopped doing what they were doing and stood in a ready fighting stance.

After a couple of minutes the light subsided and a figure emerged.

The guys relaxed once they were able to see who it was.

"Kayura?" Ryo asked stunned.

"This has nothing to do with the dynasty that's supposed to be no longer, does it," Rowen asked?

"No," Kayura answered. "What I came here to tell you has nothing to do with any kind of evil."

"Are we done being Ronin Warriors," Sage asked?

"You'll never stop being Ronin Warriors, even if you never had to fight again, it'll always remain with you. Once you become who you are is who you'll always be."

The guys were down on that, but understood, since it was their destiny and they could do nothing about it.

"There is a secret that's been kept from you that is time to be revealed."

"What?" The five said in unison.

"Wait, I thought we were finally told everything a year ago. So are you saying that there's more that we don't even know about," Ryo asked in confusion?

"This is the final reveal," Kayura answered.

"You sure about that," Sage asked irritated?

"I know how frustrating it must be to be kept in the dark about certain things. And I assure you, this is the last thing that was kept from you from more than a year."

"More than a year? What do you mean," Kento asked baffled? "How long was this secret kept from us?"

"Since the five of you first learned about your armor."

"You're kidding," Cye said stunned.

"Did you not trust us to keep, whatever this secret was, a secret," Ryo asked?

"No, that's not it. You were trusted all the way. It's just, if you knew then about this secret that I'm about to tell you, evil would have no doubt figured it out on their own just by the way you acted."

"Um, ok." Rowen said in confusion, his intelligent mind somehow unable to wrap its self around what Kayura just said.

"A, Rowen," Kento asked turning toward him?

Knowing why Kento said his name he turned to his friend and said, "sorry Kento, but I can't help you on this one. I'm as stumped as you are."

"You stumped? Aren't you supposed to be the genius in the group?"

"I am." Then he thought to himself, at least I thought I was. Why can't I understand what she's saying? Either that, or whatever she's about to tell us is going to be hard to grasp, something that might be hard for the five of us to be able to handle. That's why we don't have any idea on what's she's saying?

Suddenly Rowen, Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Sage all felt something unfamiliar to them.

"What, what is this feeling," Cye asked in confusion?

"It's close to that time. It's almost time for you to awaken her," Kayura announced.

"Her," Ryo asked? "So this feeling that the five of us are getting is coming from whoever this her is?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe how much pure good this girl holds inside her," Sage said with astonishment!

"You got that right," Kento agreed!

The others agreed as well.

"So who is this babe? And where is she," Ryo asked?

"Did you just say babe," Kento asked in confusion?

Everyone, but Kayura, looked at Ryo with a strange face.

"Ryo, you haven't even met her and already you're calling her babe," Rowen asked in perplexity?

_Hmm, it seems Ryo's become more connected to her already. Perhaps it's their destiny to be more. This should be noted,_ Kayura thought to herself.

"Huh?" Ryo then realized what he said. "I, I don't know why I said that. Just ignore it."

_You'll find out soon enough on why you said what you did, Ryo._ Kayura thought to herself once again.

"Are you alright, Ryo," Cye asked in concern? He laid his hand on his shoulder.

Ryo looked at him with little fear in his eyes, he didn't know how he should take this feeling. Nor did he know the reason for it.

_Am I more connected to this girl more so than the others? Why, why do I feel the way I feel? I don't know her, but it's like I do in a way. Ah! I'm so confused! I'm confused on what I'm saying. I'm confused with these feelings. I'm confused on everything! I never been this much confused in my life!_

"I don't know, Cye."

To Kayura, Rowen asked, "why is Ryo acting the way he is? What's this connection he and this girl share?"

"You will all know in due time," she answered. "Ryo, do not worry, it'll all come to you once the five of you awaken her."

"Awaken," Ryo asked in confusion?

The others were confused as well.

"Yes. She's been in a deep sleep since the five of you got your armors."

"So you're saying she's some kind of creation," Sage said in truth. "A fake."

"Yes she is a creation, but she's not fake. She's as real as you and I."

"What's she made from," asked Rowen?

"It's not from, it's more of an of. More of. She's made of what is called the Jewel of heart."

"Just of one simple jewel? That's incredible!" Cye said with amazement.

"Yeah it is," Kento agreed!

Sage wasn't really seeing the greatness of this so-called "as real as them" creation. Yeah it was cool to find out that you could create something to look like a human, so he kept an opened mind 'cause soon he and his friends would find out before long on what this "girl" was truly about, what her possible "greatness" was really about.

While Sage was off in daydream land trying to figure out for himself on what importance this girl had, the other four were still in conversation with Kayura.

"How and why is it that she's connected to our armors?" asked Rowen becoming more interested and intrigued in this new situation.

"Be patient. Once you awaken the girl, all your questions will be answered," Kayura responded.

"Now, to answer your question Ryo. You would find her in the state of Colorado. Look for The Trail of the Ancients. It's once you past Arizona and New Mexico. That trail will be right there once you turn into the Colorado state. Follow that trail until you come upon the fifth mountain. Once you reach it you must be in armor in order for the mountain to open and let you through to get to her.

"Since you felt her, that means it's time for her awakening. The five of you must get there as soon as you can. No later than that."

"Is it alright if we go there tomorrow? That way we can get situated and ready," Ryo asked?

"That'll be fine," she answered. "I must be going now. I only came just to give you that information, but I may return to see how things are going between you and the girl." With that she left the way she came, swallowed up by the flash of the bright white light.

The guys stood in silence, looking at the empty spot where Kayura stood not to long ago.

Mia and Yuli came running up behind them after watching the whole scene from where they sat.

The guys were little ways from the back porch for Mia and Yuli to even hear what Kayura was telling them.

"Guys," Mia asked coming up behind them? "What is it that Kayura wanted?"

"Yeah," Yuli said. "What was that all about?"

Sage turned toward the two and answered, "we were just told that there's something else that was created for our armors. Something that looks human."

"Really," Mia asked astonished?

"Where is this human-looking creation," Yuli asked?

"She's asleep inside a mountain in Colorado," Ryo finally answered still looking forward at Kayura's now vacant spot. "The guys and I have to leave for there tomorrow to awaken her."

"Can we come too?" Yuli asked referring to himself and Mia.

"I don't see why not." Kento said picking the boy up and sitting him on one shoulder.

The six of them went into the house to pack, but Yuli skate boarded back to his house to ask for his parents permission and to also pack if they said yes.

* * *

Ryo walked into his room, leaving the bedroom door open.

He walked over to the closet, got one of his suitcases out from the back of it, then started picking out clothes.

None of them knew how long they were going to be gone for, so they decided to pack two weeks of clothing.

As Ryo was packing he thought to himself, _I feel as if I am connected to her more than the others are, but why? We each have our own armors and they're connected to each other. Unless it's almost like how I'm the only one who's able to wear the White Armor. That could be one reason. I might as well stick with that notion until maybe I find another explanation._ So he decided to keep to that.


End file.
